


Not Cuddling

by Random_Nexus



Series: 666 Fics Fics Fics! Good Omens Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics!, Angel/Demon Relationship, Après Nopocalypse, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley on holiday, being lazy.Written for: The second prompt  "Snake" in the '666 Fics Fics Fics!' collection on AO3.





	Not Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've dabbled a little in the Good Omens book fandom, but this is more focused on the BBC/Amazon series, in which I haven't written before — having read the book helps, of course, because the series is based on the book. This one is fluffy and tentative, but I hope to get my bearings soon. Be gentle, dear readers.

Dappled shadows and diffuse spangles of afternoon sunshine wove a random moiré pattern across the pages of Aziraphale’s book. Had he wanted to remain wide-awake and focussed upon the text, he could have done, but in the spirit of the ‘holiday’ he had agreed to—a holiday _away_ from London and his bookshop—he instead allowed himself to be lulled into a drowsy state. The breeze was just cool enough to balance the tropical warmth and the gentle sway of the hammock was another layer of soothing comfort in the style usually enjoyed only by humans, although Aziraphale had spent much of the last several thousand years acquiring an appreciation of such things. Hence his dozy state when a slowly advancing weight came to rest so gracefully across his legs that he almost didn’t notice at first.

The hammock barely swung another few centimetres farther either way as a very large snake sinuously wound down from the tree supporting one side of the hammock, along the angel’s linen-trousered legs, and toward his torso.

In a soft, sleepy voice, Aziraphale murmured, “What—Crowley? What’re you doing?”

Crowley hissed an amused sound, forked tongue flickering, as he slithered up Aziraphale’s body, the pressure easing upward, not at all like it would have been had the demon been in his human shape.

“Yes, I can see what you’re physically _doing_ , but you know very well what I mean,” Aziraphale replied to what hadn’t actually been words, but which had been perfectly understandable to him, all the same.

When Crowley’s head reached Aziraphale’s upper torso, his tongue flickered out, tickling Aziraphale’s chin and up along his jaw to his ear. The demon snake’s dark form contrasted sharply with the angel’s honey-coloured waistcoat and white shirtsleeves, while the equally white trousers framed the scaled form almost artistically. This time, Crowley’s tickling tongue accompanied a hissing whisper of actual words. “You were meant to be asssleep.”

“Almost was,” confessed Aziraphale, setting aside his book and spectacles with one hand while stroking the other along Crowley’s head and the beginning of his body. “Then you came along.”

Crowley made something very like a purring sort of sound. “Too eager, I sssuppozzze.”

“Too eager for what, my dear?

Crowley sighed and nosed up under Aziraphale’s chin. “The warmmmth, Angel.”

Holding onto the lovely, comfortable feeling of being so near sleep, Aziraphale’s tone was fond and easily warmer than his human form was capable of being. “You just wanted a cuddle.”

Hissing disdainfully, Crowley gave a wriggle that was meant to be the equivalent of a shrug without benefit of actual shoulders. “Cuddle!” he managed to hiss without use of a single sibilant, making the two syllables fairly drip with mockery.

Chuckling softly, Aziraphale’s hand continued to stroke along Crowley’s head and down, as far as the angel’s hand could reach. He was enjoying the weight resting on him in a way he almost couldn’t describe, except it made him feel… a deep, tingling happiness. What did it mean? He wanted to sleep like that more often.

Shifting so more of him was available for petting—he’d never have called it that under pain of a holy water shower—Crowley tasted Aziraphale’s familiar scent. He felt the plush form beneath him, so much more deliciously _cozy_ than Crowley’s own lean manifestations, all the bumps and curves hidden from ordinary sight by Aziraphale’s clothing. He’d never yet called to the angel’s attention the fact that, in snake form, Crowley was entirely naked; he knew how flustered that would make the angel. Granted, that was a certain kind of fun all its own, but he would save that for just the right moment. Later.

Right now? Right now, he would lie draped over his favourite being in the universe, whom he’d convinced to go to an out-of-the-way tropical island on holiday—quite a feat, considering how attached Aziraphale was to his bookshop—and they would snooze in blissful comfort.

No cuddling, though. Demons absolutely did not _cuddle_.


End file.
